Trust over Dreams
by GojiraCipher
Summary: One shot. Takes place after 'A Tale of Two Stans'. Mabel experienced a dream about what she fears will come and tries to comprehend if it could actually happen.


**Trust over Dreams**

"Good night stupid." Mabel said good night to her brother after a long day.

She and Dipper had to go through government agents taking the shack and their Grunkle Stan away, escaping those said agents, finding out that their Grunkle may not be Stan Pines, and of course the portal that brought back the man Dipper was trying to find, the author, who is in fact Grunkle Stan's brother.

They then listened to their Grunkles' sad story about how all this started and wiped the memories of the agents. The brothers still have grudges towards each other, and Mabel wasn't at piece as well.

She now wonders if she and Dipper will ever fall apart from each other like Stanford and Stanley. Dipper doesn't believe this will happen and lightened Mabel's mood, but the girl sinks into her bed still thinking if it's possible.

"Will that ever happen?" An hour had passed and Mabel remained awake. "We're siblings and best friends. We do everything together." She thought back to all their adventures together, even some of the bad times like when Dipper felt jealous about her hanging out with Grenda and Candy and not him, and how many sacrifices Dipper made for her like Mermando and Waddles. She also thought back about the Sock Puppet Show she ran to impress her crush of the week. She sacrificed her chance to help Dipper when Bill Cipher took over his body (even though Gabe turned out to be a huge creep). But no matter what, everything turned out fine, even after today.

"No …." Mabel turned to the slumbering Dipper and smiled. "It can't be. I mean we've fought gnomes, wax murderers, Gideon, and a Shapeshifter. I even helped Dipper admit his feelings for Wendy, which she let him down easily and now I can play match maker for him. Not sure if Candy will be interested, but maybe Dipper met a girl at Pacifica's party after that ghost thing. Which I can handle their dating plans, they can trust-"

Mabel's match making fantasy vanished when she remembered what happened at the portal. "I …. I trusted Grunkle Stan …. Over my brother." Mabel looked back at Dipper, snuggling with his pillow. "He hadn't said a word about it." Mabel quickly remembered how Dipper apologized to Stan for almost ruining his hopes on getting his brother back. "He forgave Grunkle Stan, but will he forgive me? Does he even think bad about me?"

As Mabel slowly blinked as she imagine the possibilities of what Mabel will choose over her own brother. Mabel eyes finally closed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"How could you do this to me!?" Mabel shouted to her hatless brother, Dipper. "You know how much I've planned for this?" The twins were in what looks like an attic. Mabel wore a sweater with a birthday cupcake on it. "It's our thirteenth birthday. How could you just ignore our most important day and help Pacifica with some ghost problem again?"

"Mabel." Dipper tired calming her down. "I'm sorry, but Pacifica may be in danger. I think her dad and Bill-"

"Shut up!" Dipper froze. "She betrayed us when Grunkle Stan ran for mayor! How could you trust her over me?" Mabel's words were becoming more hurtful to Dipper.

"Mabel, it wasn't her fault. The journal-"

"All you care about is your stupid mysteries! You didn't even care when our own parents couldn't come!" Tears ran down her face as she became more frantic. "Why are you trying to go solve them alone with Uncle Ford. You're becoming as grumpy as him!"

Dipper's eyes shift as he squeezed his arm. "You wouldn't understand, Mable. Just trust me."

"I already did!" Mabel growled in anger, but then turned away. "Go then. I don't need you to celebrate my birthday. I wish I was an only child!"

Dipper's eyes widen as tears began to form as he held his chest like he was in pain. "Mabel ….."

* * *

Mabel jumped out of bed with a cold sweat. She panted heavily and looked at her brother, sleeping peacefully. "Was that … a dream?" She held her legs close as she tries to understand her dream. She was worried before that Dipper would be angry at her mistake, but what was that all about. She was furious with him about helping Pacifica with another ghost problem on their birthday.

"It was our Birthday … but the last ghost she had tried to kill us. I wouldn't stand in his way over that. I'll even help him. But what was that about her betraying us and Grunkle Stan running for mayor? Heck no. The old mayor's over one hundred years young. He's immortal!"

Mabel lay down and continued to think about her dream. "Pacifica's cool now. She's besties with Dipper and will probably warm up to me later. Hm, note to self, ship Dipper and Pacifica. Oooooh, I'd never realized how cute they would look together! They can hold hand and I'll knit them sweaters and-"

Mabel then remembered the part of her dream about Pacifica betraying them. "Wow, this is getting kind of scary. I mean what next, I start planning for my thirteenth's birthday ….. OMG me and Dipper will be the big one three soon! Mom and Dad have got to be there when-"

Mabel's eyes widened and she quickly covered her head with her blanket in fear. "Then they wouldn't show up, then Dipper will go off with Pacifica and do ghost stuff and …" Mabel poked her head out of her covers to look at Dipper. "This is … what's going on?" Mabel looked around and thought that maybe someone casted a future spell on her or that maybe she turned psychic.

She then slowly crawled out of bed and walked toward Dipper. She wanted to talk to him, but then noticed how peaceful he looked. She was even surprised that he could sleep. She would have guessed that he will at least try to connect the clues he found to Uncle Ford and figure more nerdy things out. She reached her hand towards him, but pulled away to not disturb him. "No, that was just a bad dream. Nothing but a stupid dream and coincidences." She smiled and crawled back into bed. "I'll feel better in the morning. I'm sure Uncle Ford has lots to tell us. I should get a face cam ready for Dipper." Mabel snuggled in bed and finally fallen asleep, dreaming about ponies, fairies, and her family.

In Dipper's bed, the boy was sound asleep, but then his smile faded and she ruffled a bit. "Are … you .. crazy … we're all … gonna …"


End file.
